


Swagger and Sin

by Meraad



Series: Sorrows and Delights - Blackwall/Cadash [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: An Interlude at the Winter Palace





	Swagger and Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self-control. Rija was mad I made her only to kill her off and I haven't had enough Blackwall smut in my life lately. So... here.

Rija thought Blackwall looked absolutely stunning in the black formal attire that Josephine had insisted her companions wear. The accents of dark red and gold looked good on him. With his hair slicked back, she could see the streaks of silver at his temples and truth be told, just looking at him as he leaned against one of the marble columns, made her wet.

She found herself at the top of the stairs simply watching him. It was hard to believe at times that he was hers. A woman walked past him and Rija felt her stomach twist as she looked Blackwall up and down. The woman was tall, slender, human. All the things that she was not. She suddenly felt sheepish in the gown.

Rija liked dresses, wore them every chance she got. Compared to the other woman, though, she felt laughable. Blackwall’s head turned and she couldn’t blame him. His eyes met hers and he smiled, crossing to her. “My lady,” he said, holding his hand out to her. Rija couldn’t resist and slipped her hand into his.

“She was pretty,” she said, casting a look after the woman, then she looked back to Blackwall, noticed his deep frown.

“Who?”

“The woman,” she said, leaning her head in the direction the woman had gone. “She was pretty.”

Blackwall shook his head, then ducked it and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, he kept his lips there for a long moment, and her blood quickened in her veins. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Rija laughed softly, wishing it didn’t sound so hollow to her own ears. “It’s alright, Blackwall. You don’t have to-” She squeezed his hand. “You looked and I just wanted you to know it’s okay.”

Blackwall scowled at her, altogether baffled. He remembered someone walking by, but he’d had no idea who it was, male or female, attractive or not. He’d been caught up in his own thoughts, his own concerns about being in the Winter Palace. Saying no to accompanying Rija hadn’t even crossed his mind with the knowledge of what she’d be going up against. “I didn’t look at anyone,” he said.

Foolish woman, didn’t she realize she was everything. He wasn’t deserving of her, never would be, but he’d be damned if he let her feel anything less than the goddess she was.

“Blackwall,” she said shaking her head. “It’s fine,” she told him again.

He took a step up on the short staircase, shortening the distance between them and he leaned into her ear. “I turned my head because I could smell your skin,” he said, his voice a rough whisper. “The scent of it is embedded in my memory. Beeswax and honey,” he murmured, rubbing his nose along the bare curve of her shoulder.

She gasped softly, one hand reaching up to clutch at his shoulder. “Blackwall, someone will see-”

“Let them.” He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with her. “Pipe smoke and leather.” Blackwall flicked his tongue out over her collarbone and she whimpered. “Come here,” he said, tugging on her hand, slipping it through his arm as he led her down the stairs. She looked a little dazed and he smirked.

“Where are we going?” she asked, glancing around as he led her through an unlocked door he’d discovered earlier. The room had a surplus of furniture he guessed was from the rooms that were being remodeled.

“You’ll see,” he said, closing the door behind him and flipping the lock. The room was dark, but the massive windows allowed the moonlight to filter in, granting them both enough light to see. Blackwall slid his hands around her waist, frowned for a moment at the hardness he felt under the silken material of the dress. Then he realized she with great relief was wearing some sort of armor beneath her dress. “Maker’s balls, do you have any idea how beautiful you are,” he said and she ducked her head. Blackwall cupped her chin, forced her to look up and meet his gaze. “Rija,” his throat felt tight.

Blackwall backed her up to to the chaise lounge and then sunk down to his knees in front of her. “I told you once that there were plenty of people who will kneel at your feet.” One hand dipped under the hem of her dress, skimmed up her calf. “Myself included.”

Rija’s breath hitched and she shifted slightly, leaning back and spreading her thighs beneath the layers of her dress. “I believe I told you to stay there,” she said, voice breathy.

“Gladly,” he told her, ducking his head down as he continued to push the dress up her legs. He let his beard scrape up the insides of her thighs, slipped his hands up higher to tug her closer to the edge of the seat. The smell of her sex made his mouth water. Blackwall ran his tongue along the edge of her smalls, then groaned when he felt how wet they already were. “You like the idea of me on my knees for you?” he asked.

A sultry laugh escaped her lips. Rija had her hands on the back of the lounge, leaning back to watch him. She reached out, one hand slipped into his hair. “You look...” she paused, her eyes searching his face. “Handsome. This suit, your hair like this,” her fingers mussed it up and he saw her mouth twist into a smile. “The silver in your hair and beard,” she made a quiet sound of approval that had him frowning at her. The gray in his hair only made him feel old.

Rija’s fingers tightened in his hair, she tugged lightly and leaned forward to brush her lips against his. “Sexy,” she told him. “I was watching you. The way your body moves. Even just standing still,” she nipped at his lower lip. “I like watching the way you move, especially when you’re over me, in me.”

Blackwall cursed softly. Her words were going to disrupt his plans because if she kept talking like that he might not be able to resist taking her on the frilly white couch. Not willing to give her the chance he slid his hand up to tug her smalls to the side before he plunged his tongue between her folds.

Rija fell back against the slanted seat and tightened her fingers in his hair. He was familiar with her body, had taken the time to learn everything about it. He was intimately aware of the best ways to bring her off in a matter of moments, or how to draw out the pleasure until she was a sobbing mess, desperate for completion.

He didn’t have the time right then to draw it out, that would have to wait until she’d done her duties and saved Empress Celene. But that didn’t mean he had to rush it. He lapped at her, his tongue teasing her clit. After tugging her thighs over his shoulders, Blackwall teased her opening with one blunt finger, slowly inching it in while he drank her down. Rija’s hips rocked against his face and he let her, wanting to give her all the pleasure she could take.

Her grip on his hair tightened and her thighs trembled. Her heel dug into his back as she arched, biting her lips to stifle the sounds she was making. “That’s my girl,” he said against her cunt, pumped the finger inside her faster before returning his tongue to her clit.

Rija’s cry filled the room as she bucked against his face. He withdrew his finger quickly, curled his hands over her hips and held her tight as he buried his face against her. His nose rubbed her clit while he tried to lap up as much of her flavor. It was enough to push her over the edge again. Her thighs squeezed and her other hand slipped into his hair as well, holding his mouth against her as she rode out the orgasm.

When she finally sagged, her grip loosening, Blackwall tugged her smalls back into place and pressed a kiss against one thigh, then the other. He lifted his head and met her silvery gaze. She looked properly sated and he grinned, wiping a hand over his mouth and beard. “You are a bad, bad man,” she panted and struggled to sit upright again.

“You enjoyed every second of it.”

“That is beside the point, you smug bastard.”

Blackwall leaned in, kissed her hard, tongue slipping between her lips to stroke along hers while his hand held the back of her neck, angling her head to his advantage. He only tore his mouth away when breathing became an issue. Her lips were red, her cheeks flushed. “That was just a teaser of what I plan to do to you tonight.”

Rija let out a shuddering breath and ducked her head to press her forehead against his chest for a moment, trying to compose herself. “I made a mess of your hair.”

“My hair is the least of my worries right now,” he said.

“Josie won’t approve,” she said, doing her best to smooth it back into place. “Nor would she approve of you having your face buried between my thighs while we’re supposed to be finding the assassin.”

“Nothing will happen for hours yet,” he said. “But we should get back out there before she notices and comes looking.” Blackwall got to his feet and helped Rija to hers and helped smooth out her dress.

Rija tugged at his lapels until he leaned down enough that she could smooth her hands through his hair, then along his beard. She tugged at it, then kissed him before they made their way to the door. Her legs felt unsteady and her heart hadn’t calmed yet. Just as they slipped through the door Blackwall caught her hand and pressed close behind her.

“Later, once you’ve saved the world, I’m going to pin you to the nearest hard surface and drive my cock into you until you can’t walk straight.”

She whimpered, felt a rush of heat between her legs. “Blackwall,” she hissed, jerking her elbow back into his stomach.

“I’ll ruck that dress up around your hips because you look absolutely stunning in your finery. The only thing that would make it better is garters and thigh high stockings.”

Rija’s steps faltered, her mind vividly playing out Blackwall’s words. He stepped around her, and she saw the smirk on his face, knew he knew exactly what he’d done to her. But judging by the bulge in the front of his trousers, he wasn’t exactly in a better place at the moment. She bit her lip, concealing her smirk, then she straightened her back, head held high and sauntered past him, swinging her hips. A garter and thigh highs? She glanced over her shoulder, met his gaze. That was definitely something she would have to get.


End file.
